Break
by Laughing Writer
Summary: RE-uploaded. drabble


Seventeen year old Monkey D Luffy moans aloud as he readjusts his straw hat, he had been working night and day at the docks in order to pay for his grandfather's medications. The old man came home a year ago having a force retirement and stopping all Luffy's life plans.

Garp told his grandson to leave him and that the marines funds would take care of him now. But after carefully going after the numbers Luffy quickly came to noticed that the number did not add up. He talked to his grandfather's oldest friend and boss, Sengoku. The man explain in detail that the marines were having to cut back in places, the retirement funds was one of them; meaning that they would not pay out of Garp's cost of living and his medications.

Luffy never told his grandfather this, knowing that the old man would be heartbroken by the news. Garp had given the marine everything with was him and mad many sacrifices with family and friends in order to fulfil his duty in protecting the people of the seas.

"Stupid Marines!" Luffy said loudly as he hurried along down the road and touched his hat once more, "Why can't they go after their own! Grandpa give them the best years of his life and_ this _is how they repay him?!"

Luffy huffed darkly, it was surprising how much he was speaking like his grandfather after only spending just over a year with him.

"Luffy!" Garp's voice calls and Luffy glanced up seeing that he was at his small home outside of the village. The old man sat grinning on the porch waving his hand, the younger Monkey grinned back.

"Grandpa!" Luffy greets as he jumps over their stone wall he build using the dry stone method, the cheapest and only way they could get a wall at all. Then Luffy's grin drops as he thought about something,"You're back! … You had them drop you off right? You didn't walk back...right?"

"Of course I had them drop me off!" Garp voice boomed out as he grins still, "How was work?"

"Normal." Luffy answers dully, meaning it was boring.

"Meaning it was boring!" Garp said eyeing him up knowing the look on his grandson's face to well, "You want to go out to sea."

It was not a question, they both knew the meaning of those words. Luffy wanted to become a pirate but was unwilling to leave his ill grandfather.

Luffy glances over to their field, they bought it and the small house with Garp's saving, because both he so much they were growing food all year around, whatever was in season at that time. Both that to eat lest and it was starting to show of the older man.

"I tell you what..." Garp says as he continues eyeing up Luffy, "You get yourself a wife and I'll let you be a pirate," Luffy's eyes widen at this, "However you have to take me with you."

"Huh?" Luffy managed to get out dumbfounded by this, "Grandpa..."

"I want to spent my last days with you and your wife," Garp said looking up at the clear blue skies, "I want to see my next children..."

"I understand Grandpa!" Luffy cries out as he runs to the large man and hugs him tighten, "I going to found me a wife right now!"

Luffy lets go and runs into the house, listening to his grandfather's laugher as he went. Then he notices paper work on the stairs. Frowning he walks over to them, eyes widening and his heart freezes in his chest as he sees just what the papers were.

The door closed shut behind he and somehow he knew his grandfather was standing there.

"I wanted to see if I could live by myself," Garp explains with a sigh as he slowly walks into the house, "I wanted you to live your own life... Luffy... Why didn't you tell me..."

Luffy remained silent, it was then he saw another lot of paper work. Reaching forward at the writings he never seen before, he read as he heard his grandfather walking behind him and sitting down into his favourite chair.

"Grandpa... why didn't _you_ tell me..." Luffy asks as he stares down at the papers.

"What illness works in stages." Garp said in an off hand manner, "I going to be dead in three years time."

"Is there any cure?" Luffy asks not taking his eyes away from the papers.

"There is." Garp answers leaning back in his chair and gazed out the window, "But we would have to be Nobles to be able to get it. Common people don't normally know that there is a cure, because it costs much money to get the stuff for it, they are not deeded worthy enough."

"Where are stuff?" Luffy says at last looking at the old man, "Grandpa can we get it ourselves?"

"We are not doctors Luffy..." Garp replies with a sigh, "Go and dress yourself in one of my old uniform and head west into High Town. There is a man named Ted who has a book. But it will cost us an arm and a leg."

"You want to sale our home?" Luffy questioned as he looked around the place, it was nice.

"Yes. This place would get as a ship above this size." Garp smiles at him, "Go now. The uniform in the kitchen."


End file.
